Dark Protector
by aliendroid
Summary: Endou has been deeply hurt by the constant betrayals of his teammates, and the ever darkening atmosphere surrounding his beloved soccer. Now with Endou's love for soccer polluted Hiroto runs with everything he has in the hopes of saving him. Yaoi


**Hello all! This is a request for jameis! Pairing is Hiroto and Endou from the anime Inazuma Eleven!**

**Plot: Endou has been deeply hurt by the constant betrayals of his teammates, and the ever darkening atmosphere surrounding his beloved soccer. Now with Endou's love for soccer polluted Hiroto runs with everything he has in the hopes of saving him.**

**I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven, if I did it would be a shounen ai! **

**Rated M for multiple reasons but mainly yaoi! In other words there is a lemon so for those who don't like boy x boy love don't read until the end!**

_Dark Protector_

He rushed through bushes, they scraped against his legs; he pushed branches aside, they tangled in his red hair. Gasping for breath Hiroto ran with every ounce of strength he had in his body. For days now he has been searching for the hot blooded, soccer freak of a goalkeeper, and for days he has come up empty handed. Ever since the rest of the Raimon Eleven told him about Endou's break down he has been searching endlessly for the one he loves. "Endou, I will find you. ENDOU!"

xXx Four Day Ago xXx

"What do you mean gone?" asked Hiroto.

Gouenji closed his eyes the pain evident. Kido wrapped his arms around Gouenji, "Please calm down. The team has been beating themselves up as it is," Kido said with a calm demeanor.

"You want me to be calm when you say Endou is missing!" screamed Hiroto. "Why did you let him leave if you knew he was feeling bad?" Suspicion crept into the red head's voice and his eyes narrowed, "What caused him to go off the deep end?"

This time Gouenji spoke, "The constant betrayals, and tarnishing of soccer. He has been holding on for so long now, but he…when the reality hit him…" Gouenji drifted off glaring at Kazemaru and the other members of the Raimon Eleven who accepted the Aliea comet's power.

Kazemaru stepped forward. "I know that what we did was wrong but you don't have to glare at us like that. You left first!" Kazemaru accused.

"I didn't have a choice!" yelled Gouenji. "My sister was being targeted. Endou understood that!"

"No he didn't! Your leaving hurt him more than you think!" Kazemaru threw back.

"Enough!" Hiroto demanded. "This arguing isn't going to help. I don't care which one of you hurt him first. The main thing is he has been hurt." Hiroto turned around and left the Raimon field.

"Wait, Hiroto."

Hiroto turned around, "Kido?"

Kido caught up with the red head, "Please don't blame Gouenji or Kazemaru. I understand your feelings but they both care deeply for Endou too. If they could have they would have prevented this." Hiroto glared down at Kido. "I am sure that now you are the only one who can bring Endou back. So," Kido bowed at the waist, "Please bring our Captain back to us Hiroto Kiyama."

Hiroto took a deep breath than placed a hand on Kido's shoulder, "I planned to." With those words Hiroto left Raimon to begin his search for Endou Mamoru.

xXx Present: Endou xXx

A veil shrouded his mind, a dark and thick veil of uncertainty. He knew he wasn't himself anymore, but he couldn't pull himself out. Over and over the words of those who had lost, and those who had left repeat in his head. Their faces flashed across his eyes.

"_Winning is all that matters!" _

"_I want to be stronger."_

"_I'm sorry I can't fight with you anymore."_

"_I'm not strong like you."_

"_You don't know what we felt!"_

Over and over the voices chanted reminding him of what he didn't understand.

Scenes of those he cared for leaving him plagued his mind. Gouenji's tears as he turned away, Kazemaru's back as he walked away, the sight of his team standing before him as enemies. All of it repeated endlessly. "Why, why did this happen? Gouenji, Kazemaru, everyone why?" A new face flashed in front of his eyes red hair, white skin, and hazel eyes. A new pain pierced him. "Hiroto," Endou said breathlessly has his mind blackens and his heart finally breaks.

xXx Present: Hiroto xXx

Bent at the waist Hiroto gasped for breath. His hands clutching at his sides as pain radiated up. Nothing could be worse than the endless pain running through his body, the burning of his lungs all of it preventing him from finding Endou, nothing could be worse. "I will not give up! I must, I have to, I will find Endou!" Hiroto screamed into the dense forest.

Thunder clapped over head and rain poured down soaking him nearly instantly. Hiroto hung his head but continued forward pushing his body, pushing his conscious. Closing his eyes for a second the scene of Endou standing on a bank watching Kazemaru walk away appeared. Hiroto hears Endou's words clearly, "_Kazemaru, all we have to do is train. We can get stronger_!"

Hiroto's heart squeezed at the look on Endou's face when Kazemaru answered, "_Sorry, I am not as strong as you_." The fallen and broken look of defeat, a look that should never have crossed Endou's features, had appeared. Furthermore the loss of another teammate right afterward losing Gouenji the chilling silence and cold presence started to engulfed Endou. Hiroto shook his head banishing all thoughts of defeat away. He would find Endou at all cost!

xXx Endou xXx

He stumbled and landed face first into hot water. Gasping he pulled himself out of the hot spring, his eyes glazed and taking in nothing. He doesn't see the sunset, or the fireflies that gather. He took no notice of the tranquil setting that would usually calm the heart. No Endou's mind was black and blank, nothing reached him. He was alone his teammates are gone, they all betrayed him. Hiroto was gone…Endou's eyes closed his soul welcoming the blackening world.

xXx Hiroto xXx

Hiroto stumbled into the clearing, steam rose and fireflies circle the area. The scene was like something from a fairy tale. Hiroto walked with pained steps to the edge of the warm water and softly dipped his feet into the soothing waters. The warmth radiated up his legs loosening muscles and calming agitated nerves.

A sound from the other end of the pond caused Hiroto to jump. Squinting through the steam he sees the shape of a person. Hiroto held his breath has the figure slowly approached him. His eyes go wide as the figure came closer, "E-n-dou?" Endou looked up and their eyes met, but Endou's eyes were not the eyes of a happy soccer loving freak; no they were the eyes of a soulless being. "Endou!" Hiroto lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the captain of the Raimon soccer club. "I found you! What happened? Are you alri-" Hiroto's words were cut off by Endou's hands closing around his throat.

Fingers warped around Hiroto's throat slowly choking the life from him. "En…dou pl…ea…se st…o…p," Hiroto managed to get out through desperate gasps for air. "I wa…nt to sa…ve y…ou, En…dou," Hiroto reached up and placed his hand on Endou's faces. He looked directly into the blank and cold eyes, "En…dou I l…lo…ve y…y…ou." A tear fell from Hiroto's eye sliding down his cheek landing on Endou's hand, still grasping Hiroto's throat.

xXx Endou xXx

When he saw the figure sitting by the lake he was curious. Walking towards it he hoped the figure could help him. Then it turned out to be a person who resembled Hiroto. Anger filled him instantly and before he knew it Endou's hands were encircling the boy's throat choking the life from him. He could see that the boy was trying to say something but the words wouldn't register. As the boy's lips stilled a tear rolled down his cheek and landed on Endou's hand.

The tear's warmth traveled up from Endou's hand, to his wrist, forearm, and upperarm down to his chest coming to rest in his heart. "En…dou I l…lo…ve y…y…ou," the final words sunk deep into Endou's very soul bringing him back from the deep black void his mind had vanished into.

"Hiroto," Endou said, quickly removing his hands from the red heads throat. "Hiroto! Oh no what have I done? Hiroto can you hear me?" Endou leaned over the still figure, he wasn't breathing. "HIROTO!"

xXx Hiroto xXx

He was surrounded by nothing, it was hard to breathe, than all of a sudden air rushed into him. Hiroto jerked up and coughed gasping for the live giving oxygen his lungs were so starved for. "Hiroto?" a voice next to him soft and scared called out to him. Turning slowly he saw Endou, tears running down his face, "Thank god you're okay." Hiroto reached out to touch Endou but the goal keeper moved quickly and ran.

"Wait!" Hiroto ran after Endou. Catching up to him quickly he grabbed him around the waist, "Please wait Endou."

"Hiroto?" Endou said without looking back. Before more could be said their feet slipped and they toppled into the hot spring.

Both came up gasping for breath. "En…dou d…don't go!" Hiroto said moving to take hold of the other boy. "Please don't go!"

xXx Endou and Hiroto xXx

"Hiroto, what are you doing here?" Endou asked without turning around. His was mind reeling with the turn in events.

"I went to Raimon, they said you took off! I came to find you and bring you back. Everyone is worried about you," answered Hiroto. His heart racing now that he has finally found the one he has spent four days searching for.

"They are?" Endou asked a little scared to hear the answer.

"Of course! None of them want to see you leave. So," Hiroto turned Endou around, "Come back Endou."

Endou smiled softly at Hiroto, "Okay." Hiroto smiled back and quickly kissed Endou. The kiss was light, just a peck, but the fierce blush that spread across Hiroto's face matched the deep fiery red of his hair. "Hiroto?" Endou asked.

"You heard me right?" Hiroto said his eyes downcast. He was to embarrassed he couldn't meet Endou's gaze. "I…I…I LOVE YOU!" Hiroto's blush deepened.

Endou's face broke out into a radiant smile. Lifting one hand up, he placed it under Hiroto's chin, and lifted the other boy's face up so their eyes met. "I love you too Hiroto," and with those words Endou captured Hiroto's lips in a searing, passionate kiss. Hiroto wrapped his arms around Endou's shoulders, and Endou's arms wrapped around Hiroto's waist. Their world spins and everything else faded away. Fireflies cast a mysterious and earthy glow onto the scene accompanied by the steam from the hot water. They separated each blushing deeply. Clasping hands they climbed out of the water and began the trek back to Raimon Jr. High.

xXx Two Days Later: Raimon Jr. High xXx

"ENDOU!"

"CAPTAIN!"

All of Raimon's soccer club rushed the burnet goal keeper tackling him to the ground. Their words were jumbled and incoherent but Endou understood them none the less. '_How did I ever doubt them?_' Endou thought to himself. Kazemaru and Gouenji both embrace Endou, he returned the hug. Their differences were forgotten the Raimon Eleven were back together.

Endou turned and smiled at Hiroto, who was standing off to the side. Hiroto returned the smile. Soon Endou would tell his team about what happened and about his feelings for Hiroto, but for now he wanted to keep the feeling to himself, just for a little longer.

xXx Later That Night xXx

Hiroto sat on Endou's bed his mind, heart, and soul finally calm. Endou was home and safe that is all that mattered. Little did Hiroto know that Endou was also not completely calm. That one tear Hiroto shed when Endou was strangling him conveyed his feelings and the feelings of everyone else to him. Memories of playing soccer and how much he loves it had returned. The feeling of blocking a shot or learning a new technique all the things that had faded returned with the warmth of that one tear. Smiling Endou entered his room and sat down next to Hiroto.

Hiroto leaned over and rested his head on Endou's shoulder completely content. Endou looked down at his new boyfriend. "I love you Hiroto, thank you for waking me up." Enoud's arms encircled Hiroto and held him close. The warmth of the red head seeped into Endou's body serving to only further remind Endou of his love for this boy and the soccer that allowed them to meet.

Hiroto tilted his head up and lightly kissed Endou's lips, "I love you too Endou. So don't go anywhere I can't reach you again."

Endou smiled lovingly down at Hiroto, "I promise. I won't disappear again." Hiroto smiled accepting Endou's promise, than he felt himself falling backwards. Soon his lips are sealed by Endou's. Endou's hands traveled to the hem of Hiroto's shirt and quickly removed it. He then moved to the red head's pants and peeled those off. Hiroto, naked and blushing, lying underneath Endou reached up and removed Endou's clothes as well. Unsure of what to do Endou started to kiss his way down Hiroto's body until he came to a patch of red curls and a semi-hard penis. Licking his lips Endou took Hiroto into his mouth and carefully sucked.

"Endou, wait it feels weird," Hiroto said. His breathing had quickened and he had started to pant. Carefully Endou moved a finger to Hiroto's entrance and pushed inside, "Ouch!".

"I'm sorry," said Endou pulling away.

"Be careful," scolded Hiroto. "Use something to help lubricate it." Hiroto was blushing fiercely as he suggested this.

"Oh, okay," answered Endou. "What?"

"Saliva," said Hiroto. Understanding Endou slipped his fingers into his mouth and start to suck on them. After they were completely coated he picked up where he left off. "Endou not so fast!" called Hiroto as Endou's fingers entered and started to stretch him. "Please Endou now," Hiroto said.

"Make up your mind," said Endou.

Hiroto's blushed deepened further, "Please I want you now." Endou smiled and slowly climbed back up Hiroto's body. It doesn't take long for their breaths to meld and their limbs to tangle, their bodies naked and moving in perfect rhythm. Endou slowly moved in and out of Hiroto, the red head moaning and gasping as his soccer freak lover pushed back in hitting his sweet spot dead on. They both came shouting the others' name. Endou collapsed on top of Hiroto, but Hiroto didn't push him off. Instead he wrapped his arms around the other boy.

Endou's breathing steadied out as he fell asleep. Hiroto smiled and kissed his sleeping lover. "Even if you leave me again I will bring you back," Hiroto whispered softly before closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep wrapped in the warmth of his lover's embrace.

THE END!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well I hope you all liked it! Again this was a request from jameis. I am pretty sure I covered everything. If you like my stories and have a request of your own please message me with the anime/manga's title, pairing, and plot! Or just the manga and pairing. Go to my profile for a list of stories I know. **

**Okay so I spiced up the lemon a bit, I hope you like it jameis! **

**Edited and reloaded!**


End file.
